


A sunset and my sister

by Pluh



Series: What the future holds [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat interviews Blue for the paper, and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sunset and my sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. After I wrote Blue's Rules I found that I really enjoyed Nats character even more. I felt like she needed to interview the sole survivor and this was really fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy.

"So, what _are_ your intentions with my sister?"

Nat's timing is perfect as her words send Blue into a coughing fit while she downs a shot of whiskey. And as Nora chokes on the much-needed drink, the vault dweller wonders if the twelve-year-old did this on purpose, and more importantly, when she was going to be able to breathe again? She also hopes that the liquid that just shot out of her mouth didn't hit anyone walking the streets below as they sit on the roof of Nat's home. But one thing at a time; breathing takes precedence.

The lone Vault 111 survivor is soon able to answer her own questions as the air going into her lungs becomes less constricted, panic starts to subside, and the tears that have filled her vision reduce, bringing Nat into focus. Now she is able to see the feigned innocent, yet curious expression on Nat's face and certain clues come to mind as she thinks back to the conversation that she and the younger Wright sister had been having. 

It had started with Blue waiting for Piper to join her on the roof of the Publik Occurrences building to watch the sunset before their next mission. They were both going to be traveling separately and to different parts of the Commonwealth and the new lovers wanted to spend their last night together enjoying the peace. Nat was supposed to join them as well since the Wright sisters had made watching the sunset a family ritual each time Piper had left to go search for a story. Before Piper had arrived it seemed that the twelve-year-old had wanted to have a "conversation" or how she put it- do a follow-up interview with Blue. The "talk" had its ups and downs but looked like it was going to end on a high note. But now Blue is trying to figure out if she missed clues to indicate that this was the main focus of the "interview" all along.

X

X

X

X

"Hey Piper, I..." Nat bursts through the door leading out onto the balcony up above Publick Occurrences. In her hand, a graded piece of homework, the highest she'd ever received, and she is excited to show her sister. That excitement disappears when she realizes that it is only Blue, again.

Nora turns around quickly at the commotion behind her with a surprised look, and a warm smile grows when she sees that it is Nat. That smile begins to fade when she notices the young reporters shoulders slump forward, and a disappointed look come over her. Apparently, Nat wasn't expecting her to be there. Blue thought and hoped that Nat liked her and they seemed to get along well, but now the Vault 111 survivor figures that she has taken a lot of Pipers time away from her, and this is just one more moment.

"Oh, hey Blue." Nat is trying to be polite and likes the Vault dweller, but lately, she has been around more than the young Ms. Wright would like.

"Hey, Nat," Blue says with a wave, and a warm smile.

"Piper isn't back yet, but you're welcome to sit with me." Nora's smile becomes forced when she receives a nod and the younger Wright sister slowly walks over, head still down, eyes focused on the ground.

Today was the last day that Nora and Piper were going to be able to spend together for a while since they both had missions that were bringing them to opposite ends of the Commonwealth. It was going to be difficult since they have spent the last three weeks together in Diamond City while Nora recovered from her injuries, and a full three months roaming the Commonwealth together before that. The last week of their stay in Diamond City began with the two expressing their feelings for one another so this time apart will be that much more difficult, but important.

Piper has multiple leads on stories that revolve around the Institute and Nora has to travel through the Glowing Sea to find a former Institute scientist that will hopefully get her one step closer to finding Shaun. Neither of them knows when they'll be done, and since they will be apart for some time, both Piper and Blue agreed to watch the sunset together, with Piper telling Nat to come home from school instead of her sleepover. The sisters will be apart as well, and the two Wright woman have always enjoyed doing this together. They even turned it into a ritual before and after each journey, Piper would go on, or when things began to get rough, and apparently Nat was hoping that they'd be alone.

"What do you have there?" Nora refers to the paper in Nat's hand that she has since crumpled up. She takes a seat next to Blue on the bench she made and lets out a long dejected sigh.

"Nothing." Nat's shrugs her shoulders while looking at her feet. Her voice is void of the cheerfulness it normally has, and she is only concentrating on a spot on the roof, kicking her foot at a nail that is sticking up from a board.

"I got an 'A' on my math test, and just wanted to show Piper is all." She finishes, and Blue can see an annoyed look come over her, and is beginning to think that she has overstayed her welcome.

Nora feels bad about taking all of Pipers time, and now the sisters have to be apart for another unknown period. Blue was the one who told Piper how precious family is, and not to distance herself from her sister. That's exactly what is happening now so she will definitely have to try and make it up to Nat as soon as she gets back, somehow.

"Well, that's really good. Do you mind?" Nora gestures to the test and Nat hands it to her without looking up.

"Not sure what the big deal is." Nat shrugs her shoulders after handing Blue her test. "Not like I'm going to use that stuff anyway." This earns a laugh from Blue and Nat shoots her a curious look.

"You sound like me." Nora explains while looking from the paper to Nat. "And probably every other kid in my math class." Nora makes a strange face, which causes Nat's lips to curl up a little.

"And don't tell your sister I said this, but I hated math too," Blue whispers, and is happy to see Nat's smile grow some more. "And I took a lot of math. I took a lot of classes now that I think about it."

"Really?" Nat's curiosity has always intrigued Blue, and she can definitely tell that she is a younger version of Piper.

"How long did kids have to go to school in your time?" Lately Blue has been taking up Pipers time, and while Nat is happy to see her sister finally meet a friend she can count on in Blue, who seems to be a good person, Nat misses those rare times spent with Piper and is curious to see who this woman truly is.

She figures that now is a good a time as any to question the Vault survivor, but Nat can't let on to what her plan is. If Blue answers all of her questions and Nat is happy then maybe she will begin to accept her more, but if one thing doesn't add up then she is out on her butt.

Blue has to laugh a little at the question and the statement of 'Your time'. It is still hard to believe how much time has past and how much has changed. But even with all of that change, there are certain things that always seem to stay the same; like sunsets and math class.

"Well, we went for twelve years of primary school." Blue begins as she thinks back when she was Nat's age and how she dreaded to think about how many years she had to go to school for.

"Then those that went to college went for another two to four years, and if you were a lawyer or doctor it was another few years after that so..."

"Geez, sorry I asked," Nat says, completely in disbelief. Her eyes grew wider each time Blue mentioned another year, and she cannot imagine all of that school.

"That sounds awful." She shakes her head and becomes lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"So that's all you did then, was go to class for your entire life?" Nat asks which causes Nora to realize that she may need to steer the young girls outlook back, and make her see how important her education is.

"It would seem so. But it was important." Nora ponders over what was just said and how long she actually went school but nothing prepares her for Nat's next statement.

"But it didn't help."

"What do you mean?" Nora eyes narrow and head tilts to the side as her curiosity is piqued.

"All of those classes that you were forced to do... It didn't make anyone from your time any smarter." Nat shakes her head back and forth. "They still dropped the bombs that killed all of those people. They left us with this mess to clean up and didn't think about what their actions would do. Even I know that that was a bad decision and I've only had a few years of school."

Nora's eyes grow wide in surprise as she focuses on what was just said to her by an all to intelligent twelve-year-old. Her lips curl up into a smile as she slowly shakes her head at how true that statement is and for a moment she is at a loss for words. 

"That is...a very good observation Nat. And very true. But we did learn a lot of necessary things though."

"Like what?" Nat has since pulled out a pencil and turned her graded test over and is about to write down what Nora is saying. Always a journalist.

"Well, we learned a lot of math, science, history, even though we didn't learn from it apparently...different languages..."

"Wait!" Nat interrupts abruptly, startling Nora. "You can speak another language?"

"Uh, yeah, I speak Italian. I learned from my..."

"That is so cool!" The twelve-year-olds excitement is infectious after Nora nods her head, and Blue is glad to see that they are starting to get along.

"Our teacher is always speaking to us in some sort of language no one can understand but won't teach us what it is. Says we're too young." Nat is nearly pouting now but her eyes light up as an idea seems to come to her.

"Can you teach me?" Nat's eyes are wide, face full of curiosity and hope. Blue begins to feel her emotions rise up while looking into the brown eyes of the twelve-year-old since she always imagined doing this with Shaun, just like her family did with her.

"Sure." Nora agrees without even thinking about what is entailed, but this is Piper's family and Nat has to come before either of them.

"My family is originally from a country called Italy and they spoke it all of the time, so I learned as well." She's trying not to let this discussion about her family, and everything that was lost, bother her even though it is difficult, but Nat is helping in her own way.

"Yes!" Nat yells and jumps up from her seat.

"The kids in my class are going to be sooooo jealous." Nora lets out a small laugh at how enthusiastic Nat is about learning something that Blue used to groan about each time she sat for a lesson. Now she'd give anything to have her grandmother here, showing her how to cook her secret recipes while speaking to her only in her native tongue.

"But you have to promise me that you pay attention in school and keep your grades up." Nora mimics her grandmother's serious tone when she would say the same thing to her as a little girl.

"I'll only teach you then. Deal?"

"Deal!" Nat says after she thinks over what Blue just said, and Nora is now relieved that Piper won't kill her for Nat wanting to leave school.

"Can we start now? I want to hear you say something in...uh...what was it? Eye- tal- yan." Nora wishes she had this much enthusiasm when she was Nat's age but it always seemed like such a hassle.

"Yeah, something like that." Nora laughs at Nat's expression while she tries to pronounce the word she's probably never heard before. Just another thing that amazes Blue about the future.

"Okay," Nora says while trying to think of what to say. "I got it."

_"Non vedo l'ora di vedere il tramonto con te e tua sorela."_  Hearing herself speak in her families native language for the first time in years brings a smile to her lips. Seeing the excited wide eyes on the girl in front of her makes it grow even more. More importantly, she feels more connected to the young girl as she brings her past to the present.

"Wow..." Nat says drawing out the word. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that I can't wait to see the sunset with you and your sister," Nora says with a smile, but notices Nat's expression turn somber again at the mention of spending time with Piper.

"I can teach you some more when we get back." Nora offers, and Nat forces a smile and a nod. 

"Okay, thanks...sounds like fun," Nat says, but with a little less enthusiasm. 

A silence falls over the two and Nora looks at her Pip-boy to see what time it is and wonders where Piper is. Little do either of them know that the reporter snuck onto the roof after noticing the two talking from the street, and has been listening in on the both of them since. She is about to interrupt since Nat seems upset but stops herself just as her sister speaks up.

"Can I ask you something?" Nat is the first to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable. When Nora nods a little she continues.

"Do you mind if I interview you again? You know, for the paper." Blue can sense that there may be more but is willing to do it if it means the two of them get along better.

"Sure." Blue agrees with a nod and a smile.

"Okay, well I don't think our readers want to know about you having to go to school for your entire life, so besides that, what can you tell me about your time before the war?" Nat asks as she turns serious, looks up at Blue, and chews on the eraser of her pencil waiting for an answer.

Nora is surprised at the question since Piper didn't even ask her about this, and she tries to think of a good, short answer.

"I guess it wasn't too different than how it is now." She begins while looking down at her feet as she thinks of her previous life.

"We were all just trying to survive. We all walked around very nervous as the world seemed to fall apart around us. There always seemed to be a threat each time we turned on the television or listened to the radio. The only difference between that time and now is that we had a warning before we were attacked, and were able to get to safety before the bombs fell. Some of us anyway." She stops while her mind wanders. She lets out a slow sigh and closes her eyes as the visions from that day replay in her mind and she gets lost in the moment and forgets who she is talking to.

"Now you're lucky if you even hear a deathclaws footsteps before..." Her eyes widen a little when she hears Nat inhale sharply at the admission and remembers who her audience is. Nat has heard of Deathclaws since she has lived in the Commonwealth for her entire life but it is doubtful that Piper went into any detail when explaining them.

"Sorry." Nora apologizes and silently berates herself. Nat will eventually have to learn about the real dangers of the Commonwealth, especially if she is to become a reporter. But right now she needs to just be a kid for as long as she can.

"Like I said. We were just trying to survive." Blue continues while she looks over the young girl for any signs that she may have upset her.

"The only difference now is that the threat is a lot closer then it was."

"OK...uh...well. Piper had asked you about your son before. Are you any closer to finding him?"

"Yes actually, and it's because of your sisters help that I am this close. Without her, I wouldn't be alive right now much less looking for him." Blue says with a smile while looking out at the view in front of her. The more she talks about the reporter the more she misses her and hopes she comes home soon even though she is enjoying her current company.

Seeing the expression on her face and hearing the answer she gives, makes Nat feel for the woman sitting next to her. She remembers the day that Piper wrote the article and how sad she was about Blue losing her son. Nat could tell that her older sister had grown a soft spot for the lady, and she is beginning to see why. She also remembers the day that Piper carried a very wounded Blue through the doorway and up into her bed not too long ago. How Piper came back down completely exhausted and sat on the couch staring straight ahead until her emotions overtook her and tears ran down her cheeks. Nat rushed to her sister's side and comforted her as much as she could, but wasn't sure if what she was doing even helped. Nat may not have known what happened and only be twelve, but even she could see that they were becoming close friends as her sister cried herself to sleep that night. It was then that Nat made the decision to get as much information on Blue as she could, and now is the perfect opportunity to see who this woman is and what her intentions are, but Nat is finding herself intrigued by her life story.

"What are your plans once you find your son?" The question is unexpected, to say the least, and for a moment Nora doesn't know what to say.

"I uh... I really haven't thought about it honestly." Nora says slowly. She hasn't thought about this at all, hasn't really made time too. But the question makes her think about what the future holds for them all.

"I've been telling myself that if I find him, then I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is safe, and give him the best future I can." Nat is looking down at the paper, writing what she hears, but stops when Blue makes her next statement.

"But then I wonder if he will even want me in his life." The admission from Blue confuses Nat and she wonders why a child wouldn't want their parent. She certainly would love to have her father back, as would Piper. Nat was young when he passed but she can tell that his death hurt Piper deeply.

"Why wouldn't he? You're his mother." Nat's words are sweet but the truth is that he has been growing up without her for the last ten years, and being raised by a mercenary and the Institute. So why would he need her at all?

"He's...not really mine. He is adopted, and ..."

"That doesn't matter...he's still yours!" Nat seems to be aggravated by Blues answer and it makes Nora think.

"I guess you're right." Nora appreciates the sentiment, but she still isn't fully convinced. She peaks over at Nat as the young reporter wipes at her eyes, sniffles a little, and erases something on her paper. Nora smiles in appreciation and looks back out at the view of Diamond City and beyond, as she waits for the next question.

"What can you tell me about the game of baseball?" Nora looks back at Nat, completely baffled by the question that comes out of left field. But she soon smiles at the inquisitive girl sitting next to her and appreciates the subject change; purposely or not.

"Well, take everything you've learned, and forget all of it."

"Really?" Nat wines, and slaps her hands down on her paper in frustration. Blue smiles apologetically as she continues to tell the young Ms. Wright all about the American pastime and the actual rules of the game. In the end, Nat is even more upset.

"So that hole swatter thing is wrong?" Nat says, disappointed that the stories she loved to hear about the old game were incorrect.

"Afraid so."

"Just one giant lie?!"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Man, and here I thought you guys were barbaric, and how cool it must have been to watch a game."

"Oh, it was definitely cool. My father used to bring me here all the time when I was your age." Blue says pointing to a spot off in the distance.

"We used to sit right next to third base every game." The bonding that they are doing has been nice, but this trip down memory lane is becoming upsetting, but she doesn't want to discourage Nat in the least.

Blue folds her arms in front of her and now more than ever she wishes for Piper to be here so she can hold her. She knows that these are only questions and doesn't mind answering them for the paper, so she pushes all of her emotions down, and smiles at the young reporter who asks her next question.

"Do you miss them?" Nat's asks hesitantly as she can tell that this is bothering her, but the younger Wright sister truly wants to know and thinks that the public will as well.

"Everyday..." Blue is now staring off across Diamond City at different spots around the old stadium. Areas where she remembers seeing certain firsts happen, while her father cheered his team on. Like the first hit, home run, or amazing play that her father would get excited over. His enthusiasm for a game that she didn't understand until she was Nat's age and it became her own, was infectious. It didn't matter if she knew what was happening, she was with her Dad and that's all that mattered.

"Everyday, I miss them." She continues while staring down at her feet, and wraps her arms tighter around herself as the wind picks up a little.

"And even though I have lost my family and woken up in an area that I don't recognize, I still have my memories of each of them..." Nora turns to look at the young reporter who is staring back at her with worry.

"Plus, I've gained so much since meeting you, and your sister." Blue doesn't want to presume anything and wants Nat's acceptance as much as she wants Piper's. Whether she finds Shaun or not, Blue still wants the two Wright sisters in her life. She looks back out over Diamond City and watch's as shops begin to close for the night and residents go home after a long day, and she can definitely see a life here for her, hopefully with Nat and Piper.

"I'm sorry." Blue hears Nat apologize and begin to hyperventilate.

Nora quickly looks at the young girl in confusion at her sudden outburst and wonders why she felt the need to apologize. She can see her lip quiver and tears form around her eyes, and Blue realizes why when she wipes the moisture off of her own cheeks. As much as she tried to hide them, apparently Nat's questions brought out her emotions.

"It's okay Nat." She smiles while trying to reassure the girl sitting next to her, but for some reason, she doesn't accept it, and her cries become louder gaining the attention of passersby below.

"No, it's not!" Nat looks away and is acting like she is ashamed.

"I was mad at you for trying to steal my sister away," Nat admits and looks like she is waiting for Nora to yell at her.

"And I was trying to upset you." She continues to say in between sobs.

"Oh my God, Piper is going to kill me." 

"No, she's not. You were just trying to be protective of her." Nothing that Blue says seems to help and she is pretty sure that Preston can hear her in Sanctuary.

"If anything, she's going to kill me because I apparently broke a twelve-year-old." Nora tries to make a joke while looking over Nat for the off switch.

_"She sounds like a goose and a donkey got into a fight to the death,"_ Nora says to herself while trying to figure out how to make this moment even worse. It has to be the oddest sound that she has ever heard.

"Nat, look at me." Nora kneels in front of the upset girl and takes her hands in her own.

"It's alright." Finally getting Nat to look at her she smiles to convey the truth behind her words.

"I love your sister." Blue continues and catches sight of Piper who has moved from the shadows to see if everything is okay.

"And I am not here to take her away from you." Nora smiles softly at the woman she loves and turns her attention back to Nat, who's breathing has returned to normal.

"I want to be apart of what you have. She is your family and without that you have nothing. All I was hoping for is that you'd accept me into yours as well." Nat looks back at Nora with brown bloodshot eyes and wipes away at the moisture and nods at Blue. The vault dweller smiles in relief and hands Nat some of her water and sits next to the twelve-year-old a little closer than before.

"Can I ask you one last thing?" Nat knows that she is pressing her luck and Piper is not going to be happy about this but all she wants is one small favor. Seeing a nod from Blue she continues.

"Can you wait to leave? At least for a little bit. I'd like to talk with you some more. You know, for the paper." Nat says shyly hoping she didn't upset Nora too much. She really is a nice person.

"I think we can delay our trip." Blue appreciates the honesty coming from the twelve-year-old as she leans over to wipe away some moisture from Nat's cheek, and bumps shoulders.

"Isn't that right Piper?" Blue says behind her as the reporter comes into view. She can see the disappointed and annoyed look that the elder sister is giving Nat but Blue gets her attention and silently tells her lover that it is okay.

As Piper settles in the silence that comes over the three is more comfortable than before and Blue lets out a content sigh as she feels Piper's arms snake around her from behind. Her eyes close and lips curl up into a smile as she leans into her lovers embrace, and she couldn't think of a better place to be.

The sun has started to set and Piper seats herself behind Blue and the three continue to sit in silence, enjoying the peace they all feel. Piper kisses Blue on the cheek and asks if her lover is ok. Seeing the corner of her mouth curl up into a smile and a nod of her head is all the reporter needs as reassurance that Blue isn't upset.

"You've never said anything to me in eye-tal-yan before, Blue."Piper teases her sister who sticks her tongue out in return.

"It's beautiful." Piper looks back to her lover and runs her fingers through her hair. She watches as Blue closes her eyes, reveling in the touch, but soon a somber expression comes across her features.

"I haven't had anyone to say it to in a long time. Not since I was a little girl." Nora looks out at the setting sun and breathes in deeply while thinking about her loved ones that were lost. But one thing continues to come to mind and that is this is where her family is now and these are the people who will be there for her when times are difficult. More importantly, these are the people that she is meant to have in her life, to teach things to, and to love them as they love her.

"No one that meant anything to me anyway. At least until now." Nora looks back to Piper who nods in understanding as the word family continues to be at the forefront of Pipers mind.

"Say something to me." Piper caresses Blues cheek and looks deeply into her eyes while the vault dweller tells her how much she loves her.

" _Ti amero da ora fino alla fine dei tempi."_

Pipers lips press up against Nora's as soon as she is done speaking. It is the prettiest thing that she's ever heard before and wants to hear more.

"Well now it's official. You're never leaving this home, and you can only talk to me in that language."

_"Per te, amore mio, qualsiasi cosa."_ Nora looks deeply into Piper's brown eyes as she tells the woman she loves that she'd do anything for her.

"Whew, is it getting hot in here?" Piper fans herself then kisses Blues lips, again. It begins to become passionate when a forgotten voice is heard that quickly kills the mood.

"Ahem. If you two want to suck each others faces off then can you please do it on your own time." Nat scolds the adults who are now acting like children under her stern gaze.

"It's time to watch the sunset." Nat points to the sun that is nearly behind the distant hills.

Rolling her eyes, Piper turns to face forward and pulls Blue closer to her. She unwraps a piece of candy and offers it to Blue, who accepts it by taking it from her slowly by wrapping her lips around Pipers fingers. Biting her bottom lip, Piper sneaks a quick glance at her sister, careful not to let Nat see what they are doing and begins to whisper what will happen to the Vault 111 survivor when the younger Wright goes to bed.

Blue lets out a long shaky breath as Pipers vivid description of what's to come later, takes over her thoughts, and she really wants this sunset to move along quicker. She takes a long drink from the glass of whiskey she has been waiting to share with Piper, when Nat decides to speak up.

"So, what _are_  your intentions with my sister?"

Nat waits patiently for Blue to finish her coughing fit until she sees her sisters expression again and turns away, hoping she doesn't get into trouble; again.

"Natalie Elizabeth Wright!" Piper's voice is always overpowering but even more so when she gets angry. Nat knows that she has overstepped and quickly turns away, cringing in anticipation of what's to come. Piper is about to continue to scold her sister when she feels a hand squeeze her leg and turns to see a very blue, Blue, looking back at her.

"It's alright." Blue's voice is horse from the alcohol that seems to still be burning her throat, but the vault dweller wants to get her point across.

"She has every right to know. I just thought she overheard us..." She squeals a little from Piper pinching her side so she doesn't repeat their private conversation. She laughs nervously while looking between the two sisters who now both seem to want an answer.

"So yeah...my intentions...with Piper...who is your sister." Blue's mind is racing and she is second guessing her decision to answer. Especially after seeing Piper's expression that indicates that she is alone with all of this, but wants to know herself. She relaxes a little when she feels a kiss on her cheek and Pipers arms tighten a little more around her, making her feel more comfortable.

"All I want to do is make the most of this life that I have now, and I want you and your sister to be in my life for as long as she can put up with me." Nora laughs a little when she hears Piper scoff from behind, then making some comment about how it has been long enough already.

"I want to make more lasting memories with the people I love, similar to right now." She smiles a warm smile while looking at Nat and receives one in return as well as another kiss on the cheek.

Nat moves closer so Blue can put an arm around her while she leans into the comfort of the vault dweller. She looks up at her older sister and gives a nod of approval then looks back out at the view.

Seeing this, Piper smiles and lays her chin on Blues shoulder while all three of them watch the sun set on another day in the Commonwealth. The Diamond City reporter sighs contently and wraps her arms around the two people she loves the most while Blue's wish comes true, and one of many memories are made as the sun finally lowers on another day.

"My life isn't perfect, but it is better than what I had, and I know that it will be a daily struggle, but times like this..." Blue motions out into the distance and squeezes both Wright woman, and continues. "Make it all worth it and I wouldn't change a thing."

 


End file.
